Life's Hectic when it's Only a Game
by Zazuki Kurosuki
Summary: What do you do when it turns out that your entire life is nothing but one big game? Do you lose your mind? Do you play with everyone around you? Well Zazuki Kurosuki does neither as he just tries to live out his life, but life can be quite hectic when everything is a part of the game.
**Well here it is guys I know it's much later than I anticipated but I kind of got caught up in other things but I just recently bought a new mechanical keyboard which is making me want to write way more than I have been lately. So here is the prologue to my new story I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

 _Ping!_ _You're HP and MP have been restored to full_

A young man runs his fingers through his long black hair before rubbing his forehead trying to rid himself of the budding headache. Ever since he turned thirteen years old he has woken up to this message. He never told anyone about this for fear of being labeled as crazy or at the very least mentally unstable.

He looks around his room and sees certain objects surrounded in a soft white aura; if he never have seen it himself he never would have believed it. At the age of thirteen his life had changed completely. Every aspect of his life became that of a video game, from now seeing his health bar to key objects being highlighted showing him that they would be worthwhile to interact with. Even when he attempted to talk at certain points he would have to pick from a list of responses ranging from chaotic to romantic.

After a few moments he says under his breath "Stats", and in an instant later a screen appears in front of him.

 **Name: Zazuki Kurosuki**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human (?)**

 **Level: 21**

 **Strength: 25/100**

 **Dexterity: 15/100**

 **Knowledge: 25/100**

 **Wisdom: 20/100**

 **Charisma: 45/100**

Now to some these stats would be low but by using his **Observe** skill Zazuki realized that compared to his peers his stats are all average or above. Besides his Charisma stat which was much higher than the average person's. At least to the stats from people he could actually see, some people were too high level and as such their stats weren't available to him to see.

Because Race was not his ethnicity but his species made Zazuki believe that there are more than just Humans and Animals in this world, but since his Knowledge and Wisdoms stats weren't high enough he was unable to ascertain exactly what else was out there. He also knew that he wasn't just human from the question mark beside his Race. However, he wasn't about to bring this up with his mother just in case she was unaware of that.

Zazuki slides off of his bed before taking a shower and getting dressed. He then makes his way downstairs where he can already see his mother making breakfast. He activates his observe ability to see his mother's stats

 **Kaya Kurosuki**

 **Title: ?**

 **Age: 34**

 **Race: ?**

 **Level: ?**

 **You're too low level to see her skills**

He sighs softly, he thought for sure that being getting above level 20 would allow him to see his mother's stats but he was wrong. He was still no closer to finding out about the secrets his mother seems to be keeping from him. Zazuki loves his mother more than anything, she is the only family he has left, and he knows that she does what she thinks is best for him, but not knowing about himself and his family is extremely aggravating.

Zazuki walks over and hugs his mother causing her to smile "Well good morning Zazu-chan how'd you sleep."

Zazuki pouts and whines "Mom, I'm not a child anymore" This causes Kaya to chuckle "Well you are still my son and will always be my child"

Kaya kisses Zazuki's cheek "now go set the table for us I'm almost finished cooking." Zazuki nods and goes to set the table. Kaya comes over and we get our first real look at her. She has the same long black hair as Zazuki and they have similar faces with Zazuki's being slightly more narrow and masculine. Her eyes are a deep amber color showing that Zazuki must have gotten his eye color from his father. Despite being in her mid thirties she looked like she could only be in her twenties with a moderate sized bust. She sets the food on the table and smile vibrantly "Dig in Zazuki you've got to leave for school soon"

Zazuki sighs softly "Yeah don't remind me" he then starts to eat, even though he's rather popular and does well in school he would rather not be there. Kuoh Academy is a former all girls school that turned co-ed recently and Zazuki was accepted in. What he wasn't expecting was the insanity that seems to plague the students.

The gossiping was mind numbing to him and it seemed as if the school brought out the extreme in everyone's personality. It almost seems as if everyone is an archetype in and of themselves. It's almost as if the atmosphere of Kuoh Academy brings out the more base instincts and aspects of it's students. Even he has to admit that sometimes he catches himself acting and reacting upon his desires instead of using his head.

Zazuki quickly finishes eating as the alarm on his phone goes off telling him he has to leave for school or else he'll be late. He tells his mother good bye as we walks out the door and starts to walk to school.

 _Ping!_

 _Random Quest Initiated_

 _Get to Kuoh Academy on time_

 _Completion Rewards: Increased Reputation with Kuoh Academy, Increased Reputation with the Student Council, Increased Reputation with Sona Shitori (?) ?XP_

 _Consequences for Failure: Decreased Reputation with Kuoh Academy, Decreased Reputation with the Student Council, Decreased Reputation with Sona Shitori (?)_

 _Accept?_

 _Yes/No_

Without hesitation Zazuki accepts the mission because if he was late the consequences would be the same anyways. He can only benefit from the quest as a small timer appears counting down from ten minutes. Zazuki quickly makes his way to Kuoh Academy with a couple of minutes to spare. As he walks through the gate he sees a rather attractive girl with black hair and glasses wearing a calculating look. This is none other than Sona Shitori the President of the Student Council at Kuoh Academy and one of the few people Zazuki would consider a friend.

As she sees Zazuki she walks over to him appraising him for a moment before saying "So you actually managed to wake up on time. I would hate to be forced to punish a friend of mine for being tardy so many times."

Just as Zazuki was about to reply the world turns to gray and he sighs knowing what this means. A prompt shows up in his field of view.

 _Select your response_

This is by far Zazuki's least favorite aspect of his power, when it forces him to make a vague choice in a response that he has no clue what could be said.

 _Friendly Response_

 _Chaotic Response_

 _Romantic Response_

 _Perverted Response_

 _Cold Response_

He lets out a sigh of relief that at least he had an option that he wouldn't feel bad making though part of him wants to chose the chaotic response just to see what will happen, but he stops himself from making that decision and chooses the friendly response.

As if on auto-pilot Zazuki begins speaking, unable to control what he actually says "Oh come on now Sona-chan you know that I don't really need to be here on time. It's not like my grades are abysmal. I'm towards the top of the class."

Sona's cheeks brighten softly at the suffix Zazuki used but she quickly regains control of herself before stating "Never mind your actual grades, I know you're highly intelligent or else I wouldn't associate myself with you. However, you cannot be late or skip class it looks bad upon yourself."

Zazuki now back in control of his words "I don't really care what everyone else thinks. I march to the beat of my own drum and say to hell with what everyone else thinks. I only care about the thoughts of the people close to me. So...if you really are so against my tardiness I guess I can make a better attempt at being here on time, but only because you're my friend Sona-chan."

Zazuki then turns and makes his way to the building missing the small smile and blush on Sona's face as he does so.

 _Ping!_

 _QUEST COMPLETE_

 _Rewards: Increased Reputation with Kuoh Academy, Increased Reputation with the Student Council, Increased Reputation with Sona Shitori (?), 75 XP_

 _You are 355 XP away from another level up_

* * *

As soon as the bell for lunch sounds Zazuki sprints out of the classroom causing some of the students to chuckle at his antics. Zazuki instantly makes his way to the roof his usual spot for lunch and he sits down in the corner with a bento box. He then starts eating smiling at the homecooked meal that he received from his mother. He sits in a comfortable silence just enjoying the sun on his skin. Until someone sits down beside him breaking him out of his silence as he looks over to the person "Why hello Momo"

Sitting beside him was a beautiful girl with long white hair that goes down to her shoulders, her eyes are an enchanting shade of blue-green. Like every other female student of Kuoh Academy she is almost an otherworldly beauty. Her, ahem, assets are rather large and with her arms crossed under them makes them appear much larger. Zazuki is unable to keep his eyes from wondering slightly causing the girl to smirk and lean in slightly. She gives him a peck on the lips "Does my boyfriend see something he likes?"

Zazuki shakes his head to clear the less than appropriate thoughts from his mind as he looks at his "secret" girlfriend. He and Momo started dating at the beginning of the year and kept the relationship a secret from most everyone besides a select few including Zazuki's mother. He kisses her softly and pulls back "I most definitely do, sadly we are not in a place where we can indulge ourselves. Though you better not do this while we're alone because I might be unable to control myself."

At hearing this Momo situates herself in Zazuki's lap wrapping her arms around his neck looking into his eyes "Maybe I want that"

Zazuki's eyes widen slightly before he calms himself and smoothly says "When it happens it happens. It'll be natural there's no reason for us to rush or force any issue with the next step of our relationship. Plus when we do decide to go that far I probably will be unable to keep my hands off of you."

Momo chuckles softly at this and kisses Zazuki's cheek settling her head into his neck smiling softly "I love you Zazuki"

Zazuki kisses the top of her head "I love you too"

The two sit like that in a companionable silence just enjoying the other's company, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being close to one another. After an hour the two hear the bell ringing signaling to them that lunch is now over causing Zazuki to sigh "Sadly we have to go now"

Momo nods with a small frown still apparant on her face "Can we see each other after school?"

Zazuki nods "If you wish to see me training I do have a fight coming up here soon"

Momo frowns at this "You know I hate that you still practice MMA, I can't stand to see it when you get hit."

Zazuki holds his hands up "Hey I haven't lost as of yet, I'm still kicking ass and taking names" He chuckles softly after saying this and kisses her softly "Besides knowing that you're there supporting me causes me to fight just that much harder."

She blushes softly before saying goodbye and heading to her next class and a moment later Zazuki does the same.

* * *

As soon as the final bell rings Zazuki gathers his materials and makes his way over to the practice gym at Kuoh Academy. Zazuki makes his way over to the male locker room and changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top with the sides cut off. He then begins to wrap his hands in black sports tape and then grabs his phone and portable speaker before going back into the main room of the gym. When he steps out he sees the Kendo Club beginning their practice, he smiles and waves over to the captain and vice captain, Murayama and Katase, and when they see him the blush softly while waving back being able to clearly see his toned body.

Zazuki makes his way over to the corner and sets up his phone to his speaker and plays music putting himself into the zone. He grabs the jump rope and start jumping the rope occasionally crossing the rope on his jumps. He tunes out all of his surroundings just focusing on his music letting his body run on auto pilot as he jumps rope.

 _Ping!_

 _Your stamina has increased by one point_

Zazuki slows down and lets out a breath to try and calm his breath before making his way over to the heavy bag and starts to throw a multitude of moves at the bag. He makes the bag swing widely as he throws punches, kicks, and elbows at the bag. He grunts in exertion with each punch trying to put his all into each strike. After two minutes of continuous striking Zazuki stops now being completely out of breath before cursing at himself. 'Damn have I hit my limit to my strength? It's been almost a month since my last upgrade in strength...maybe this training is no longer as effective?'

 _Ping!_

 _You've made a discovery about your powers your knowledgte has increased by five points_

 _Ping!_

 _By calmly thinking through your situation you've made a reasonable deduction your wisdom has increased by three points_

Zazuki's eyes widen immensely 'holy shit that's a large gain by just discovering something...it probably won't be as large of a gain or any gain at all for similar discoveries. Damn it I really need to find someone who knows what they are doing when it comes to this sort of thing.'

Zazuki sits down in a folding chair and starts to drink from his water bottle trying to quench his thirst. He blocks out out the message telling him that he replenished his stamina bar by a few points. When he raises his head slightly he sees that most of the Kendo club had been watching him the entire time ignoring most of their practice and he shakes his head with a smile. He really didn't get what it was about him that got the girls here to be so enamored with him. Maybe it has to do with his rather large charisma stat, or maybe it has to do with the distinctive lack of decent men at Kuoh Academy and with him being the only male third year he was the most developed out of the male populace.

It may also have to do with the fact that he has the body of a professional MMA fighter which makes sense considering that he's practically knocking at the doorsteps of the UFC. His biggest dream is close to becoming a reality and it's just within his grasp. He just needs to seize the opportunity when it presents itself.

Zazuki quickly decides that he had enough physical training for the day and he looks towards the door seeing his girlfriend Momo watching from the doorway with a smile on her face appreciating the sight of her boyfriend's toned body. It's not very often that she gets to see it or feel it under her fingers so any opportunity she can get she will take.

Zazuki sends a wink towards his girlfriend before heading towards the boys showers to rid himself of the sweat and grime covering his body. After showering and changing into a set of casual clothes Zazuki leaves the showers with his gym bag thrown lazily over his shoulder and he strides out of the gym heading home.

* * *

When Zazuki gets home he throws his bag into the corner of his room he goes to the kitchen and sees a note written by his mother telling him that she would be at work until three like always. He always thought that it sucked that his mother was always at work by the time he got home from school but he understood that she needed to work in order for the two of them to survive. That's the reason Zazuki is so obsessed with becoming a UFC fighter, he wants nothing more than to allow his mother to just relax instead of working herself to the bone trying to provide for him.

After eating the meal that his mother prepared for him Zazuki decides to take a walk in the night. Night time was always Zazuki's favorite, there is just something about the moon and stars that relaxes him. He shoves his hands in his pockets with a smile as he breathes in the night air, sure if his mother knew that he took this late night excursions she would definitely kill him.

He banishes those thoughts as he makes his way to the park near the apartment he and his mother shares. As soon as he enters the park however he immediately goes on his guard on reflex. There is just something about the atmosphere of the park that puts him on edge. He then rolls to the right just in time as a large yellow spear that is suspiciously glowing.

Using his observe skill he sees that the spear is a spear that is made out of light itself which shocks him greatly. What could be powerful enough to hold light itself at bay and use it as a weapon. Unfortunately for Zazuki, his over analyzation of the intriguing spear would be his very down fall as he feels an immense pain erupt through his chest as he sees a spear identical to the one embedded in the ground beside him.

He then falls to the ground. Dead….Game Over

* * *

 **Name: Zazuki Kurosuki**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human (?)**

 **Level: 21**

 **Strength: 25/100**

 **Dexterity: 15/100**

 **Knowledge: 30/100**

 **Wisdom: 23/100**

 **Charisma: 45/100**

 **I'll leave Zazuki's most up to date stats at the bottom of every chapter in case you guys get lost on where he stands**


End file.
